Only After the End
by Sasuke-Uchiha's-Slut
Summary: "I hoped and I prayed." His breathing was harsh as a sob erupted from his lips. "But you never came. So why now? What's so different now?" There was a moment of silence before the raven answered, "I love you."
1. Prologue

**Only After the End**

**A/N: I am Tatiana, and this is the madness I call a story. Please acknowledge that while I am grateful for reviews I will not be able to update quicker because of them. Thank you. Now, the reason I write this story is because I am at a time of my life where I'm lost, completely lost. I cannot fix my other stories and become a better writer without taking chances and so I'm taking a chance with this story. I am trying new things, new ideas, new plots just to improve my writing! This story will be experimented with a lot. So please get ready for lots of drama.**

**Warnings:** Language, explicit content, underage drinking, drugs, and etc.**  
**

**Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki is a stripper. He's one of the best in the business, and sometimes he has to do a little more than stripping to get the money he needs. His life is a mess and he doesn't deny this. In fact, he's tired of it. But things start changing when a little raven-haired teme comes into his life. Will he quit his job for a better life? Will he even consider that love doesn't necessarily follow rules?

**xxx: Scene change/POV change.**

* * *

"You expected more? What more could I give you?!"

"I won't pay you until I get what I want." The man growled out.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to die. He took an unsteady breath, one he didn't need. His hands slid across the sheets, across to touch the skin of an unwanted man. The blond felt vomit go up his throat as his hands were placed in an area he wanted to be nowhere near.

"I think you got the right idea, demon fox." A husky, low voice purred.

Naruto climbed further into the bed, opening his eyes to stare at the man in front of him.

'_You can do this, Naruto. You've done it before! Stop being such a girl', _Naruto repeated to himself, placing a hand on the back of the other male's neck.

He placed a fake grin on his face, feeling the guy's cock twitch at the action. The blond swallowed back the vomit in his mouth, crashing his lips against the older male's. The male groaned in pleasure, pulling Naruto closer. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, trying to be brave. But bravery could only take him so far…

**Few hours later.**

"Fuck, nice job, Uzumaki." The older male sighed, buttoning up his shirt. "How will explain the cum stain to my wife?" His voice was filled with frustration, but it still held something that Naruto knew he could take advantage of. Naruto turned towards the male as he pouted softly at the other male.

"She won't notice, baby!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling widely. "Besides, why do you care? She's an old hag! All she worries about is the money she'll need to get from you to be able to buy a new pair of shoes." The blond saw the older male soften under his gaze. The blond wrapped his arms around the male's shoulders, placing a soft peck on the male's neck. "The money?"

"O-Oh right." The male chuckled lowly, blushing as he pulled out a few hundreds. "We should do this again." His hand ran down Naurto's arm, creating goosebumps. The goosebumps formed by fear or an unwanted touch. But Naruto kept a smile on his face, knowing that soon he could go home and jump into a scorching hot bath. Slowly, Naruto leaned forward, giving the older male a heated kiss before grabbing the money. The man leaned forward for another kiss as Naruto pulled away, but was greeted with nothing but air. His eyes flickered open to see Naruto pulling on his pants and shirt, grinning as he grabbed his shoes and walked to the hotel room's door.

"You're so much fun, babe. But I have to go!" Naruto gave a pout as he reached the door. "Maybe next time we can spend a weekend together?" Before the older male could answer, Naruto waved goodbye and left the hotel room. His smile fell off his face as he hopped on one foot, putting on his shoe. He quickly put on the other, rushing down the corridor to enter the elevator. As he slipped in he tripped over his own foot, gasping as he crashed into an older woman and her pretty little dog.

"Sorry! I am so sorry!" Naruto shouted, blushing heavily as he pushed him to the other side of the elevator.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him, cooing sweet nothings into her dog's ear. Naruto scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted. His sapphire eyes casted down, staring at the small hole in his left sneaker as put on his jacket. Once the elevator opened to the lobby Naruto got out, waving goodbye to the old hag and her stupid pretty dog.

He hated going to the rich hotels. Everyone always looked at him like he didn't belong; as if he didn't know he didn't belong! Couldn't anyone give him a break? Why couldn't he pretend to be rich for a moment? Why couldn't he pretend to be able to afford expensive champagne and soft comfy beds?

'_Because you sell yourself to the highest bidder.'_ His mind chided, bringing him back to reality.

Naruto swallowed down the disgust he felt towards himself, exiting the hotel. His hands were in his jacket pockets, the left one squeezing onto the few bills he had. He wished for once he could keep the money. Maybe then he wouldn't have to be crashing at his friend's house anymore. But he knew better. Naruto knew what would come if he ever kept it.

**xxxx**

Uchiha Sasuke. It was name said often in Japan, a name that could make knees weak and hearts stop. But Itachi saw nothing in the name. So as he called his brother's name he held fake smile to his face, ready to break Sasuke. Itachi held his coffee, taking a deep breath in to take in the aroma. His dark eyes slowly went up to watch Sasuke come down the stairs.

Sasuke glared at Itachi as he shined his fake, sickly smile at him. He wanted to punch him for waking him up so early. What time was it even? Six, maybe even five in the morning? What was so 'important' that Itachi couldn't wait until Sasuke woke up? For Christ's sake, it was fucking Saturday!

"Good morning, Sasuke." Itachi took a small sip of his coffee. "I have some news for you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, opening the refrigerator and pulling out the pitcher of orange juice. "Why do I get the feeling its bad?" He sighed, grabbing a cup from the counter and pouring the juice into it.

"Bad? Oh Sasuke, you're always thinking everything I say is bad."

Sasuke shrugged, drinking his juice as he placed the pitcher back. "You didn't deny it, Itachi." He grumbled against his cup, placing it down on the table as he took a seat in front of his brother.

Itachi let silence fill the air, wanting Sasuke to get annoyed and ask for him to talk already. Sasuke whined after five minutes, "Fuck, just say it already!"

The older of the two smiled, picking up his coffee and taking another sip from it. "Pack your bags, Sasuke. You're moving out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get packing. A car will pick you up at three." Itachi stood up from his spot, putting his cup in the sink as he stretched.

Sasuke gritted his teeth together. He banged his fist against the table, abruptly standing up. His dark eyed glaring daggers at his brother. "Go fuck yourself! Stop fucking around, Itachi." His voice was filled with anger and venom. He hated when Itachi messed with him. His hands became fists as Itachi didn't acknowledge him. Why couldn't he have a normal brother, one that didn't play games to fuck with his head?

He loved Itachi. He really did. But the man always messed with him. Itachi always played these sick games to fuck with Sasuke's mind. It was like Sasuke was his test rat, just there to take whatever shit others didn't want to deal with.

"I'm not playing. I expect you to be gone by that time or I'll you kicked out."

Sasuke's stomach dropped, but his face still held the same angry look. He didn't want Itachi to see just how worried he was. "Fine. I'll be gone, but _I'm_ still going to school and _you're_ still paying."

Itachi nodded his head in agreement. "Of course, you still have school to attend to."

As Sasuke thought of places he could stay he gulped down the rest of his juice, leaving the empty cup on the table as he walked up the stairs. When Sasuke was out of sight Itachi reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone. "Be here by three."

"_He believed you that easily?"_

"Do you doubt my skills?"

"_No, but we all know how Sasuke is."_

"True. Well, beon time." Itachi told the other on the phone, "And I mean it. You can't be late."

"_Okay!"_

Itachi hung up the phone, not giving a 'goodbye'. He sighed softly, running his fingers through his hair as he went to his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Review? I'd like to know if I should continue or not. **

**P.S. Looking for a beta-reader. **

- Tatiana


	2. Turn It Off

**Only After the End**

**Warnings:** Language, explicit content, underage drinking, drugs, and etc.**  
**

**A/N: Wrote up a chapter to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing! Thank you very much. **

**Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki is a stripper. He's one of the best in the business, and sometimes he has to do a little more than stripping to get the money he needs. His life is a mess and he doesn't deny this. In fact, he's tired of it. But things start changing when a little raven-haired teme comes into his life. Will he quit his job for a better life? Will he even consider that love doesn't necessarily follow rules?

**xxx: Scene change/POV change.**

_Italics means past telling or someone who isn't exactly there that's talking. _

* * *

**Chapter One: Turn It Off**

Sasuke looked out the window of his room, watching the rain pour down like it hadn't rained in years. He sighed to himself, his warm breath fogging up the cool glass. It wasn't his window anymore. And as his eyes look over his room he knew it wasn't his room anymore, either. Even though the room smelled of his things and had his furniture. The room belonged to no one now. And in bitterness Sasuke hoped it would never belong to anyone ever. He hoped Itachi would leave the room vacant, leave it the way Sasuke would leave it when his ride was here, when he would finally leave his home for good.

The thoughts of leaving brought up the thoughts of Itachi. Sasuke hadn't truly believed his brother when he told him to leave. He thought it was a bad joke, a joke to make him worry except Sasuke hadn't thought it was funny. The joke was cruel and heartless of Itachi. It made him angry to know his brother had played such a dirty trick on him. So he made sure Itachi knew this.

_As he walked into his room he slammed the door close, shaking the door frame from the sheer force he had used. Sasuke then slowly walked to his bed, climbing into it and digging his face into the soft sheets. He breathed in the fresh scent of his pillows and sheets, running his fingers across them to place one hand under his head. His dark eyes closed as he tried to fall back to sleep. He'd make sure Itachi learned a lesson. No one should ever mess with an Uchiha. But as sleep called to him, as it sang to him, and his breathing grew heavy and slow, his bedroom door opened widely. The sound of heavy footsteps quickly woke the raven up. His eyes glared at the feet beside his bed, wishing they'd go away. When they didn't disappear Sasuke looked up, his eyes meeting the smiling face of his brother. _

"_Here are your bags, Sasuke-kun." _

_Sasuke glared deeply at the luggage in Itachi's hands. He tried to burn them with his glare, yet the look he'd given the bags had not set them on fire. _

"_Hn."_

_He turned away from Itachi, his back towards his brother and the bags. His eyes didn't close to try to return to sleep, though. Instead they stayed wide open, staring blankly at the cream colored wall of his room. _

"_Get packing, little brother. You don't have all day. Have a good day!" Itachi cheerily told his brother, patting his back as he placed the suitcases on the ground for Sasuke. He then closed the door as he walked out, whistling softly._

_Sasuke dug his head into his pillows, closing his eyes as he gritted his teeth together. _

The memories of the event only made Sasuke angrier. How could Itachi do this to him? Did he not care, or even mind the fact that Sasuke had no one but him to rely on? Had he not thought about where his brother would go? Itachi knew well that Sasuke barely had any friends, and the few he had he rarely saw because of school. But it wasn't that that caused Sasuke to be so frustrated with his brother. No, it was the fact that Itachi was Sasuke's only living relative. Itachi was the only one he was related to by blood. His parents had died long ago and the only one Sasuke ever had since then was Itachi. And though his brother had questionable methods of raising children he was still a good brother. He had still been there whenever Sasuke had needed him, and for that Sasuke had been very grateful. But now things were different. And Sasuke felt anything but grateful towards his brother. God, the thought of his brother's name made his blood boil. The raven lightly bit on his lower lip, trying to think about other things.

He had no place to stay. A sigh escaped his lips. Had his brother forgotten about this, too? That Sasuke wasn't one to stay at just anyone's home? Luckily, there was one person Sasuke could _slightly_ confide in. His hand reached forward, grabbing his phone off the nightstand beside the bed that had been his just a few hours ago. He went to his contacts and called the person he had been thinking about. After the third ring the person answered.

"_H-Hello?"_ Hinata softly asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Hi, Hinata. It's Sasuke." Sasuke spoke lightly to the girl, knowing she was probably confused about why he was calling her. After all, he only called when terribly bored or lonely. And Sasuke was neither of those things at the moment.

"_O-Oh. Sasuke-san, w-what would you l-like?"_ She asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a while." He didn't explain why he needed a place to stay or anything of that sort. It didn't seem important.

Sasuke let a small smirk spread through his face as he heard Hinata fumble the phone around. She was always such a nervous girl.

"O-Of c-course. Y-You're welcomed to s-stay for as l-long as y-you want."

"Thanks, Hinata. I'll see you in a few."

"O-Okay. Good b-bye, Sasuke-san."

Just as Sasuke hung up he heard the honk of a car through the loud rain that still poured down. His eyes looked over the sleek black car, not caring about the driver. He took his time going down the stairs, grabbing both of his suitcases. Once he reached the front door he shrugged on his jacket, zipping it up and putting the hoodie over his hair. There was no way he would ever let the rain touch his hair. The raven grabbed an umbrella from beside the door, not caring if Itachi missed it. He hoped he did.

He opened the front door of the home, opening his umbrella as he pulled one bag along to the car. Sasuke dropped the suitcase and opened the back car door, throwing his luggage carelessly in. He then jogged over to the front door and pulled his other bag out, closing the door behind it. For a moment, Sasuke looked at the closed door, wondering when he'd ever see it again. The thought made him sad and angry. After a while he dragged his last suitcase to the car and threw it in, slamming the back door closed.

Sasuke opened the front door of the passenger seat, closing the umbrella as he went in. He didn't give the driver one glance as he told them Hinata's address. His eyes stayed glued to the window, watching the rain make the view of his old home a blur.

"If you don't mind I think I'll take us to _my_ home, because that's the actual place you're staying at."

Sasuke scoffed in disbelief. Itachi must have not cared about him if he trusted some pervert to take him somewhere. He turned to scold at the person.

"In your fucking dre—" Sasuke started but was interrupted.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't dream about my old students." Kakashi told him in a cheerful voice, a smile on his face.

Despite the mask covering a majority of his face Sasuke could still sense and see the smile on the male's face. He clenched his jaw, promising even more revenge against Itachi as Kakashi started to drive.

"I'm not staying with **you**."

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

Sasuke groaned lowly, resting his head against the cold window as Kakashi drove away from his home.

**xxxx**

The water was scorching hot and it burned Naruto as he lowered himself into the hot bath. But it felt too good for Naruto to stop, no matter how much the water burned his skin. It wasn't the pain that Naruto liked. Okay... so the pain was one of the reasons Naruto stayed in the water, but it wasn't his main reason! Naruto just felt cleaner from it. The hot water seemed to always wash away some of the filthy he would get himself into. It somehow cleaned him away from his sins, from his self-disgust. And Naruto would never give up that feeling. Besides, he had nothing else reminding him that he was more than just a sex toy.

Naruto let his past deeds be forgotten, let the disturbing images from the night before leave, let the creepy feeling of Orochimaru's touch disappear under the extremely warm water. He could feel it, he could feel everything slip away. The blond began to relax until the bathroom door was quickly opened by his roommate and close friend, Kiba.

"Kiba!" He growled lowly, closing his eyes despite hearing his friend walk into the bathroom.

Kiba chuckled at Naruto, patting Akamaru on the head as he barked loudly at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing taking a bath?" He asked, amusement in his voice. "Aren't baths for women?"

Naruto's eyes shot open, giving Kiba a heated look. "Whatever! You take Akamaru a bath all the time."

"He's a dog, that's why he takes baths. But you?" Kiba gave the blond a wolfish grin, shining his white teeth at him. "Well, I guess you're just both." Kiba snickered to himself.

Naruto gave Kiba a confused look, not knowing what he said. But he knew it wasn't anything to be excited about; especially with the snickering Kiba was doing.

"Baka! Don't start with me. I had a bad day." Naruto shouted, throwing a shampoo bottle at Kiba.

Kiba smiled as he caught it, throwing it back at Naruto. "Sure, how was work anyways? I didn't hear you come home last night."

Naruto looked away from Kiba, guilt filling him. Kiba didn't know his real job. He couldn't tell his friend he worked as a stripper. It wasn't something he was ever proud of. So Naruto lied. He told Kiba he worked at a restaurant as a waiter, hoping he wouldn't he asked any questions about his job. But it didn't seem to stop Kiba or anyone from asking how work went.

"It was alright, except this freaking old hag kept complaining about everything. She didn't even leave a tip!" Naruto lied, throwing his arms up in the air in fake annoyance.

Kiba nodded, a smile on his face. "I could talk to Ts—"

"NO! I am totally good." Naruto said loudly, sending Kiba a fake grin. "I can deal with old hags, man. Now, get the hell out of here. I want to relax."

Kiba shrugged, sending Naruto a wave as closed the door to the bathroom. Once the door was closed he sighed, turning to Akamaru. "He still hasn't told the truth." He told his companion sadly.

Kiba knew Naruto didn't work as a waiter. Naruto wasn't the type to be able to deal with people's shit. But he decided to pretend to believe his friend. The blond would tell him his job soon enough, right? He didn't have to worry. Naruto could take care of himself. Maybe he was just having a rough time; maybe all he needed was for Kiba to be patience and understanding. Kiba chuckled to himself.

"That Naruto…"

Naruto closed his eyes when Kiba was finally out of the bathroom. He let the water wash him again. He didn't like lying to his friend, but he couldn't do anything else. Kiba would surely tell everyone he was a stripper and then they would all question him. And everything would be out in the open. Naruto couldn't let that happen. He promised to himself that he wouldn't let anything get in the way of his problems.

An old sadness filled Naruto at that moment. He wished it'd go away for once and never return. But it always came back; it always reminded him of just how awful his life really was. On times like this he wished, he imagined, a better life; a life where he went to college, where he could afford his own place, where he could be normal. He wished to be normal the most, though, because if he was normal then everything else would be normal, and he could finally be happy then. It was all just a silly dream, though. The blond knew better. This was his life and this was how he was supposed to live. Nothing could change that.

After his bath, Naruto went to his room. He was exhausted, barely having enough energy to drag himself to bed. The blond dropped down to his bed, shutting his eyes before his head hit the pillows. Gently, sleep took over Naruto, leaving the boy with washed away sadness.

* * *

**A/N: Review for more? I also take questions and all. If you'd like to email me questions then here's my email: lopez . tatiana 1112 yahoo . com**

**No spaces. hehe**

**- Tatiana**


End file.
